


Two Days After Valentines Day

by VocConflagration



Category: Sasaki To Miyano
Genre: BL, Confession, M/M, Miyano - Freeform, Short Story, dont kill me, no Nsfw, sasaki - Freeform, sasaki to miyano - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: Two days after valentines day. Enjoy.





	Two Days After Valentines Day

He fumbles with the edges of the ribbon incasing the chocolates with a burning hot face. Miyano keeps his face down, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing in an attempt to ease his racing heart. People pass by. The rain bouncing off their shoes in all directions. Indeed today is rather calm, so why is Miyano in such a flustered state? February 16 2019, two days after valentines day. In his palm lays a small box of chocolates waiting to be given to his senior, Sasaki, whom over the past year or so has become his love interest.

'Perhaps,' the brunette starts to ponder, 'these feelings did not exist when I gave Sasaki-san the chocolates last year.' He sighs, aware of how obvious the answer to that is. Of course, the feelings didn't exist, or well not to the extent of now, for if they had last year he would've been just as embarrassed. He leans his back further into the sheltered wall continuing the train of thought. 

Loud and heavy footsteps drag Miyano out of his thoughts. Miyano unnecessarily glances up to """""""""""make sure""""""""" it was who it is. Once he sees the familiar man, all the nervous jitters that plagued his soul vanish. Leaving only a smile in their wake.

A small splash is heard as the senior takes the juniors side under the comfort of the overhead roof. The white umbrella the older travelled with is shaken and shut.

Sasaki is the first to break the peace.

"Sheesh! This rain sure is tough!" muttering he adds on, "especially in a lovey-dovey time such as this!" 

Miyano, nervous, just hums in agreement. Nodding and tapping on the gift. Loud heart palpitations echo within his ears.

This was it. Today was the day Miyano was going to finally successfully confess his feelings. At first, he didn't think too too much about a confession. Then the first attempt, or better, the first taste of reality, came along. It was played off as the flu or cold of some sort relinquishing any immediate embarrassment of a failed attempt of a confession, but the after effects were lingering. When all was said and done, the brunette gave up on his own ideas and consulted his worthiest BL manga for ideas.

This was the result. Standing in front of his favourite book store with chocolates in hand. 

'Do I confess now? or do I wait..?' 

Trying to think of all the possible scenarios, Miyano looks back to the ground, sporting a face that is getting redder by the second. He's too far deep in his mind. It feels as though all his insides are unravelling and grouping at the same time. Sasaki observing for a while begins to worry. Maybe asking Miyano to hang out a few days after valentines day wasn't a smart choice. 

"Hey, if you don't want to hang out today, it's fine, I'll get it." Sasaki pulls at his shirt and twists his earrings in sheepish movements. "I didn't consider you might feel awkwa-"

Some point in the sentence, Miyano had started to look up. Their eyes meet and it downright stuns the third year. The stare, the look, - it was rather memorizing. 

It almost felt like Sasaki knew what was about to happen, of course, uncertainty remained.  
(He couldn't help but recite his love for Miyano in his head)

With stiff shoulders and shut eyes, Miyano leans forward arms pushing the box towards the other. In a voice almost unaudiable to anyone but the senpai. Timidly Miyano implores his meaning, " I've given your confession serious though and I accept. I feel the same" 

The world seems to pause, at least to Miyano. What did he do? Did he mess up? Why isn't Sasaki saying anything? Could it be he doesn't feel the same anymore? No, it's okay. 

Gentley, the box is removed and a hand takes it place. Slowly, the hand holding develops into a hug. Its warm. It affectionate. It swallows the two. 

"Im glad, I love you Myaa-chan." 

Against his neck Miyano nods and hums, "I like you too Sasaki-san."


End file.
